Increasingly, vehicles are integrating real time sensor data from multiple sensors with operational control of the vehicle. The sensor data takes into account objects (e.g., roadways, obstacles, other vehicles) that may be faced by the vehicle during vehicle operation in real-time. However, the disparate sensors act independently and therefore, produce uncorrelated data streams. For example, a first sensor and a second sensor may have different timing mechanisms that do not account for inherent latencies or delays. Accordingly, the data streams from the first sensor and the second sensor cannot be chronologically synched. Consequently, despite having a number of sensors, it might not be possible to determine a complete driving scene. This limits how well the sensor data is integrated with control systems of the vehicle.